lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-27595099-20150812210001
'Season 4 Theories' 17. Ghost Stories - October 14, 2015 - Halloween Special - 417 Adam and Leo are convinced that the island is haunted, so they enlist Perry to help them do it. Meanwhile, Bree and Chase get a surprise visit from an old Halloween legend. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Perry Absent Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport 18. Davenport Prank Academy - November 11, 2015 - Pranksgiving Special - 418 Adam and Chase decide to pull a prank on the students, but the students quickly attempt to get back at them. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast *Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Absent Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport 19. Island for the Holidays - December 9, 2015 - Christmas Special - 419 Davenport attempt to create a human version of Eddy as a christmas gift. Meanwhile, the kids invite Tasha to the island for Christmas, but she brings some uninvited guests. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Angel Parker as Tasha *Will Forte as Eddy *Telma Hopkins as Rose Dooley *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry 20/21. Blindsided - January 13, 2016 - 421-422 After feeling put down by Adam, Bree, and Chase again, Leo starts his own team of bionic super humans with Logan and Taylor to prove that he too is a bionic hero. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Jessalyn Winhim as Giselle Vickers *Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane (cameo) *Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob *Maile Flanagan as Perry Guest Cast *Emery Kelly as Logan *Unknown as Taylor 22. Ultimate Tailgate Challenge - January 27, 2016 - 413 The Mission Creek Pro-Football team is going to the Super Bowl, and they hold a contest for meeting the players. Adam and Douglas both enroll, but it is different than what they thought it would be. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Maile Flanagan as Perry Absent Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport 23. Rogue Student - February 3, 2016 - 420 Bob's bionic chip goes haywire, causing him to turn on his mentors. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast *Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob *Maile Flanagan as Perry Absent Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport 24. The Mentor's Mentor - February 10, 2016 - 423 With Leo now as strength mentor, his colleague Adam helps him become the best mentor he can be. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Absent Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport 25/26. The New World - February 17, 2016 - Series Finale - 424-425 Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo return to Mission Creek for their high school gradutation, and Chase is accepted into a special honors college. Although, he must forsake his bionic abilties. Meanwhile, Victor Krane breaks into the academy and takes back his bionic army. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Will Forte as Eddy *Angel Parker as Tasha *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane *Cole Ewing as Sebastian Krane *Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob *Eddie Perino as Trent *Madison Pettis as Janelle *Jessalyn Winhim as Giselle Vickers